Mills sisters
by oreolife477
Summary: One shot fanfiction for my favourite sisters.Feel free to comment requests.


**this is going to be a one shot ff for my fave sisters and if you have any ideas fell free to tell me.This one shot is placed in season six when Zelena hits the black fairy with the car(that's what I call wicked)but in this one shot she doesn't.** **and I apologise if there are any mistakes.**

Zelena was sitting on Regina's sofa.It has been few days since her sister asked her to move back in.Few days since she lost her magic.She still wasn't used to the feeling.She hated it.She felt useless,she had magic since she was born,it was like someone took out her soul.It has been around one hour since Regina left to help the heroes.Zelena did feel a little jelouse with mixed feelings of sadness and anger but she wasn't really mad at Regina.She was just sad.Sad that they were doing something together but as soon as heroes called Regina left.She also couldn't help,she didn't have any magic.She got up and walked around the living room,this was still all new to her.She wasn't used to love and caring.She saw a few photos of Cora around the house but mostly it was just Henry _.Regina definitely got the looks from their mother._ Few moments later and she heard someone opening the door.Regina's back,she tought to herself and fixed her hair and put on a smile.She didn't want to look _miserable. Always put on a good face._

She walked to the door to greet her sister but instead she was faced with worried faces of Snow White and Prince Charming.Regina was unconscious and David was caring her." _What the hell happened?"_ She asked.Charming started to carry Regina upstairs and Zelena followed his every step with her eyes and once he was out of sight she looked at Snow."I will explain later.I have to call Blue."She said visibly shaken from what ever happened and walked away to call her fairy.The redhead walked upstairs.Her heart was racing with worry.Charming was just getting out of the room when Zelena got upstairs." _How is she?_ "He didn't say anything he just ran a hand though his hair and gave her a look." _I should go look for something that we can clean out the blood with_."David said and went downstairs _. Blood._

She slowly opened the door and walked in.Regina was laying on her back with some of her black hair on her face but even through her hair Zelena could see that she was paler then ghost and on her face there were some ugly brusies some were turning blue,there was also dry blood(that Charming was talking about)on her face and clothes.Zelena sat on the bed and removed some of the hair from her sister's face and then she raised her hand above one of Regina's brusies just to remember that she can't heal her.She can't make her pain go away like she did all those years ago when they were just kids.One tear escaped her eye but she quickly wiped it away.In that moment Snow walked into the room with piece of cloth and some water."I came t _o clean her wounds."_ Snow _said."I can do it."_ Zelena said and former princess just nod." _She is going to be_ fine."She said and placed a hand on Zelena's shoulder." _You don't know that."_

" _She's a fighter,Zelena, and she has been through worse things than this."_ Snow said as she remembered what Greg and Tamara did to Regina few years ago and it just made her much stronger." _I'm going to see if David got a hold of_ Blue."She said and walked out of room leaving the two sisters.Zelena took the cloth and started to clean the dry blood of Regina's face. _If I can just see that stupid fairy I would rip thoes wings of her back.I don't need magic to do that.I would be happy to do it with my own_ _hands._ The former Wicked Witch thought to herself.Soon after the Blue fairy came and she healed Regina's wounds.She said Regina is going to need some time to get her strength back and that she maybe won't have enough energy to do magic in the first days of her recovery.Later Charmings also went home to their son and they were willing to take baby Robin too.At first Zelena didn't want them taking Robin but Snow said if she is going to take care of Regina she should have as much help as she can get.So she let them have her for a day or two.

Once they left she made herself something to eat and went upstairs to change her clothes.She decided to spend the night in Regina's room.room.If she wakes up maybe she need something,Zelena thought.She slowly walked inside the room.Regina was still in the same position.Zelena took the cloth and and placed it under water.She decided to clean Regina's wounds one more time.Regina shivered when the cloth touched her face so Zelena decided to put it away.The redheaded woman saw a book on the nightstand and started to read it.She got really into the book that she didn't even noticed that Regina has woken up until she felt a hand grabbing hers.She looked down to see brown eyes wide open." _Hey,how are you feeling?"_ Zelena said with a smile not wanting to show her worry.The younger woman wanted to answer but she found her mouth extremely dry and Zelena noticed it so she helped her and gave her some water." _Do you remember what happened?"_

Regina just nodded her head." _What time is it?_ "She then asked." _It's almost midnight._ " _"You should go to bed,Zelena,it is late and I'm fine."_

" _Are you kidding me?I'm not leaving you right now."_

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"No,you're not!_ "Zelena protested. _"What were you thinking?"_

" _What was I supposed to do?_ "Regina asked obviously annoyed by Zelena's question.

 _"Let Emma do it she is the savour."_

 _"That's not what he-"_

 _"Oh...Don't you dare give me 'that's what heroes do' crap.Did you even think about_ me?"The former Wicked Witch said,she didn't want to make a fight with Regina because she knew she was weak after all of this but she just couldn't shout up all these feelings were building inside of her.

" _Why do you always have to make everything about yourself?_ "

" _Do you really think that is what I'm doing?_ "Zelena asked but this time with a calm _voice."Gosh.Regina,you scared the hell out of_ me."She said as one tear escaped her eye.

" _I'm sorry but you have to understand tha-"_

 _"No,Regina,you don't understand...I can't lose you.You are all I have_ left."Zelena admitted.She didn't care if she looked weak.Regina quickly sat up and wraped her arms around Zelena's neck.As soon as she did that she felt pain all over her body but all she cared about right now was her sister." _I'm sorry..I'm so sorry.I didn't mean to hurt_ you."At this point both of the sisters were crying." _Stupid girl,don't apologies.The only person you actually hurt was yourself and you should lie back down."_ Regina did what she was _told."Will you sleep here tonight?_ "She asked never letting go of Zelena's hand." _Of course."_

She climed to the bed and Regina hugged her again and the older sister did the same.


End file.
